She will be loved
by jamsu
Summary: a collection of my klaroline drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**Klaus gives Caroline a _Claddagh_** **ring.**

 **WARNING: SMUT and I haven't written those in over a year...  
**

* * *

She was somewhere between awake and dreaming when she felt his hand in her blonde hair. He was stroking her hair and she moaned. _She really didn't want to wake up yet._ She hadn't had really much of sleep yesterday when they came back from dealing some witch problems… and they had some _really_ amazing sex.

"Caroline," he said and she took a pillow behind her head. She put the pillow to her head so she could keep sleeping, but unfortunately he took the pillow away from her.

"What?" she yelled at him irritably but moaned again when he started kissing her back. _She had some really weak spots there._

"Okay. I'm awake," she said as she turned to look at her boyfriend. _Who would have guessed a few years ago that she would be sleeping besides the hybrid? Or being in love with him?_

"I have something for you," he told her after he kissed her shoulder once. Klaus moved away from him to lay in his pillow. He reached out to a drawer and took something out of there.

"A gift?" she asked him, smiling brightly and he turned back to his side to look at her.

"It's a _Claddagh_ ring," he told her as he gave her a ring that had two hands clasping a heart and a crown.

"It's… pretty," Caroline told him as she looked at the ring at his hands. _She didn't really know what else to say to him._

"Irish used to exchange these as a sign of devotion. The ring tells different things really," Klaus told her.

"Like what?" She asked him.

"Like… The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty..."

"And _the heart_?" Caroline wondered aloud _._

"If you wear it with the heart pointing towards you; you belong to somebody," Klaus told Caroline and she took the ring into her hand.

"And who do I belong to?" she asked him, flirting.

"To your king of course," Klaus told her, smirking.

"I guess I do," Caroline said smiling at him.

"Put it in my finger then, _my king_ ," Caroline told Klaus and he took a hold of her hand before putting the ring in her hand. The heart was pointing towards her, so people who knew what the Claddagh ring meant, knew that she belonged to someone.

Caroline grabbed Klaus' neck and attacked him with her mouth. Caroline's hand tangled into his hair before his hand traveled down her body.

Klaus moved his lips from Caroline's to her neck, where he kissed, licked and bit her with his human teeth. Caroline moaned as she pulled his hair, hard. Klaus moaned to her neck. He always liked when she pulled his hair.

"It's good you don't have any clothes on," he whispered to her ear before licking it and Caroline shivered from the feeling.

"You have destroyed enough of my clothes. Thank you very much," she said before pulling his hair again but this time to bring his lips back to hers.

"Is that so?" Klaus said before changing their positions as their kissed, so he was on top of her. He enjoyed her control on bed sometimes but now he wanted to ravish her.

"It's not my fault your clothes are always in the way," he said smirking before slowly moving from her lips to her collar bone.

"Still… you don't always have to rip them to apart," she told him as he kept kissing and licking her collar bone.

"I. Don't. Have. The. Patience. To. Wait," Klaus told her between the kisses he gave her as he moved to the valley of her breasts. She moved her hands to his back and used her nails to draw blood.

Klaus moved her hands off of his back in vampire speed to next to her sides before licking her upper stomach to the lower stomach.

"Can I get my hands back now?" she panted.

"No," he simply answered after he turned his eyes from Caroline's stomach to her eyes.

"But—" Caroline started but stopped when she could feel his tongue in her clit.

"Oh my god, Klaus," she moaned. Klaus moved finally his hands from hers when he needed his hands to keep her body still. Caroline's hands stayed on her sides as she squeezed a sheet in her hands.

Klaus moved his hands to her butt when she was close to bring her closer to his face. He kept his hands there until she came with a cry. Caroline took a hold of his shoulders when she could focus again and brought his hard on to her folds.

Caroline moved his legs to his back and her hands to his head. Klaus moved his head closer to hers and they started kissing again, passionately. She didn't care that she could taste herself in his lips and it wasn't like it was the first time. Caroline moved her legs to his back before he moved his hands from back of her calves to the back of her tights. Caroline took her lips from his for a second.

"I like the ring," she told him before kissing him again and they started to move. Their hands were on each other everywhere, at once.

* * *

 **I wrote this to my best friend for her b-day :)**


	2. little blond diversion

There are some things Caroline never believed would happen. Klaus Mikaelson taking interest in her was one of them.

Caroline belonged to crescent wolf pack but Klaus never really saw her and Caroline didn't know much about the hybrid. Klaus didn't notice her until after he cursed her wolf pack. Caroline never really had forgiven him or their so called queen to that. Not that Caroline ever really felt like Hayley was their queen. Caroline only stayed with the wolf pack because of her friends.

Hayley knew what the hybrid was able to do; they had a child together and she lived for a while with him and his family after all. Caroline knew that Hayley wanted what was best for her daughter but what about their daughters and parents? Was it their job to keep Hope safe even if Klaus would be better at it?

Hayley didn't really think any of them when she made her decision to keep Hope from her father. Caroline lost a lot of people after the curse so she disliked Hayley even more.

* * *

"And who are you?" Caroline heard a guy with an English accent asking. Caroline turned to look at him and recognized him as Klaus Mikaelson. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. Klaus thought that she was fascinating as he looked at her as her blonde hair move in the wind.

"I'm Caroline, not that it's any of your business. What do you want?"

"Have we met?" Klaus asked as he smirked at her.

"No. You just cursed me. No biggie," she told him, crossing her arms.

"Ah, yes."

"Seriously?" she asked him and he raised his other eyebrow.

"People died. Good people who had anything to do with your baby drama," she told him as she thought about people she lost when those guys were after wolfs.

"I apologize, love," Klaus told her as he look down.

"Sure you aren't pretending to care just to use me against Hayley? You know your witch has her, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ask your little witch," Caroline told him as she walked away from him.

Later she found a gift from him and a note; thanking her for her honesty in front of her house. She guessed that he really didn't know that the witch had Hayley and was thanking her for warning him; even if it was an accident. Caroline knew that she should hate him but still she couldn't help but let a little smile to form in her lips.

At the same time Klaus was thinking about the little wolf he met earlier as he drew her to a blank page and first time in a while he wasn't just thinking about using someone but was taking genuine interest in her. He didn't even remember that he was supposed to see Cami for one of their sessions, not that it mattered to him.


	3. hybrid in a lawn

**"i'm a newly-turned werewolf without a pack and i can't really control myself well on full moon nights yet and you keep finding me passed out naked on your lawn" AU**

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson had succeeded. His mother had suppressed his werewolf side after he was turned into a vampire and now he was able to turn into a werewolf first time in a thousand years.

Only problem was the fact that he couldn't really control himself well in his wolf form, yet and kept passing out on a baby vampire's lawn. He had even left town with Stefan Salvatore to make some hybrids but no matter where he was, he woke up from Caroline Forbes' lawn.

And it was starting to annoy him... and her.

* * *

The first time it happened it was three days after the sacrifice and Caroline had no idea who he was. She threw a blanket to his naked form and he opened his eyes. He knew who she was of course from the time he was in Alaric Saltzman's body.

"You can't just sleep here, naked guy. My mom is a sheriff, you know?"

* * *

The next time Klaus was sure that Caroline had hexed him, somehow.

"Stop it," he told her.

"Stop what? I'm not the one waking up, naked I might add, on someone else's lawn," Caroline said, crossing her arms. Klaus got up and Caroline blushed at his naked form until she felt his hand on her neck.

"I don't care what you and your little friends are up to but I wouldn't mess with me, if I were you. I could kill Stefan without hesitation."

"Stefan? But he's far away with- You're him. You're Klaus," Caroline said and he smirked.

"If you're not behind this then why does this keep happening?"

"How should I know? Not a year ago I didn't even know that vampires existed. Shouldn't you know? You're like billion years old."

"We need to contact a witch," he informed her.

"We? You mean you, right?"

* * *

"Seriously? Not again," Caroline sighed. She was sick of finding the guy that wanted to sacrifice her in his creepy sacrifice, not so long ago, on her lawn. It didn't help that every time she saw him, she was afraid that he would find out that Elena was alive.

"Go away. I'm busy," Caroline told him and started to walk away from him.

"I see you've missed me, love," Klaus said, smiling and stood up.

"Just shut up," Caroline told him, turning around to face him again, "Luckily for you I expected you to pass out here again. I don't know why you don't just stop turning. Then we wouldn't keep having this problem."

"And why's that?" Klaus wondered aloud as Caroline threw a bag at his feet.

"I got you some clothes. Thank God my mother hasn't seen you yet," she said.

"Have you found a witch yet? Caroline asked as she turned to walk away again.

"Obviously not or I wouldn't be here, would I? And where are you going this early in the morning? Your mother hasn't even woken up yet."

"Not that it's any your business but I'm seeing Tyler."

* * *

The next time Caroline saw Klaus, he was standing in front of a window that was near her bed.

"Klaus? How are you in my house?" Caroline asked him, a little scared of what he did to her mother.

"Your mother kindly let me in," Klaus told her, as he turned around to face Caroline who was still laying in her bed, "We need to talk, sweetheart. You have been keeping secrets from me, like the fact that your friend is still alive."

Caroline's fear had become a reality. He had found out about Elena.

"It's not a good thing to keep secrets from your mate, Caroline."

"Mate? What do you mean mate?"

"According to a witch that's the reason my wolf keeps coming here. We are mates."

* * *

 **IT HAS BEEN LIKE TWO YEARS SO I'M SORRY.**

 **To everyone who still follow this; I LOVE YOU**


End file.
